X-Men Versus the Killer Mouse
by AeLonwyne
Summary: The X-Men face a new enemy, a devious little rodent...Will they survive?


Disclaimer; all characters are Marvels

Disclaimer; all characters are Marvels. I'm not out for money, just fun.   
  
  
  
  
**The X-men vs. the Killer Mouse.   
**  
A bright sunshiney day at the Xavier institute, and several members of the team are trying to enjoy their day off.   
"Hey! Turn that back Bobby!" "But Rogue, 'When Good Pets Go Bad 2' is on Fox. I gotta watch it." "Ah don' care if it's, When Killer Christmas Trees come out of the closet!' Kitty, Storm and Ah, are watchin 'Charmed'." "Oh Man." Bobby groaned as he returned the remote to Rogue's out stretched hand. 

"Has it started?" Kitty ask coming into the room with a large bowl of popcorn. "It's just about to. Where is Ororo?" "Right here." Storm replied. "I am going to get a drink, would anyone like anything?" "Orange Soda!" "Sprite!" "Fruit Punch, please." "Very well," she answered walking across the hall. "Thanks, Sugah !" She heard Rogue call. She hummed along to the opening song as she opened a cupboard door and began pulling out four glasses. A sudden blur ran past her field of vision. What was that she thought She watched the counter for a moment but there was nothing. She headed for the fridge and grabbed a bottle of sprite, and turned to place it on the counter. The blur! It was back. A mouse and it was racing straight for her! Screaming she dropped the bottle to the floor, and leaped onto the counter, sending the glasses shattering to! the floor in her wake.   
  
***   
  
"No! Not Leo!" Rogue and Kitty cried together. "CRASH!" The sound echoed from the kitchen, and they heard Storms' scream. "What's that?" Rogue ask absently as she rushed to her friends aid, with Kitty and Bobby at her heels. " 'Roro what's goin' on? Aaaaaaggggghhhhh!" The mouse, which had previously been trying to reach Storm, by leaping pitifully at her from the ground, turned and rushed at Rogue. Screaming she flew into the air and took up a position on the dining table. Kitty and Bobby poked their heads into the room.

Turning white Kitty leapt into Bobby's arms screeching, "Mouse! Mouse!" "Hey get off me! Arrgh! It's climbing my leg!" Icing up the mouse slid from Bobby's leg, and Bobby created a pillar that carried him and Kitty away from the mouse's reach. From his position near the ceiling Bobby began throwing icicles and snowballs. And Storm threw tiny lighting bolts. But to no avail, the mouse was too fast. Abruptly the mouse turned away from the pillar and raced for the table Rogue was hiding on. Leaping into the air the mouse landed on a chair, and began jumping at Rogue. "No!" She screamed flying straight up. "Ow." She cried out as she hit her head on the ceiling, cracking the plaster.

"Alright! This is it! Ah'm gonna destroy you mouse! This is war!" Rogue howled and soared over to closet. Pulling out a fly swatter she began to laugh maniacally. "Here mousey, mousey, mousey." "Um Rogue? Just a question here, but how are you going to kill the mouse with a fly swatter?" Kitty asked her with genuine curiosity. "Like this!" She yelled, zooming down towards the mouse. She smacked at it with all her might, shattering the chair, and breaking the fly swatter. As the splintered chair settled, Rogue looked around. "Where's that darned mouse?" "Rogue, behind you!" Storm tried to warn her. 

The mouse leapt and landed in the young woman's hair. "Help! Get it off! Get it off!" She yelped jumping up and down. Suddenly the mouse left Rogues hair and ran back towards Storm. "Get Away!" She cried firing a large thunder bolt at it. The smoke cleared and they saw that the floor was scorched but there was no mouse. "Is it gone?" Rogue asked alighting on the floor. "There it is and it has a friend!" Bobby hollered throwing a snowball past Rogues left ankle. Rogue glanced behind her, and yelped. She flew into the air and perched on top of the refrigerator. The mouse jumped up onto another chair and watched each of the X-men in turn. It's friend a giant rat sat under the table and stared out with its glowing eyes.

The backdoor opened and Wolverine sauntered in. "What's the heck's goin on?" He growled, obviously not in a very good mood. "The mouse. It's tryin' to kill us!" The others cried. Wolverine just started laughing. "And you call yourselves X-men? It's a mouse for pete's sake!" The mouse left it's chair and raced for Logan's leg. "Hey!" He popped his claws and took a swipe at it. But the mouse changed course and went around him instead. 

Wolverine chased the mouse around the kitchen punching kicking clawing and cussing the whole way. Finally he had it cornered, and was closing in. "Logan, behind you!" the others warned. He turned in time to see the rat emerge from its hiding place. Wolverine lunged at the rat, who dodged. He tried to slash at it and reduced the table to toothpicks.

The back door opened again and the large rat ran out into the night. Gambit walked in and surveyed the scene. "Bomb go off?" "No. A mouse." Rogue told him from her perch. The previously cornered mouse ran at Gambit. Remy stood his ground to the last possible second. Then reached down and grabbed it as it tried to run between his legs. "You afraid of dis little t'ing?" He ask with a smile.

There was a faint glowing of his hand, and then the mouse as Gambit used his power on it. He tossed it into the air, and it exploded in a shower of sparks and gears. "It was a toy?" Storm observed angrily as she and the others climbed down from their respective perches. There was laughter, coming from outside.

"Hank!" They all shouted, charging out the door. Logan went straight to a tree that was residing outside the kitchen window. "Hank! Get down here!" "I am afraid no my feral compatriot." He replied climbing higher. "I have reason to believe that it would be dangerous to my furry hide, and my health." 

"It is sugah." Rogue answered him as she hovered near his face. Startled he jumped, "Whoa! Hello Rogue." "Hello Hank, care to take a swim?" "Uh no thanks." he said smiling. "Well that's too bad. 'Cause we all want ya to!" She told him grabbing him by the wrists and flew off towards the pool. She dropped him in most unceremoniously. 

As his head surfaced Bobby froze the pool. "Now what so you say we finish our show?" Kitty asked. "Yeah, let's go" And they all turned and headed for the house. "Hey! Don't leave me out here!" Hank cried desperately. "Did any of ya'all hear something?" "I believe it was the wind." Ororo answered with a smile."Hey! Come back! I'm sorry. Please!?" The Beast cried as the door closed. Hank sighed. "Methinks that next time I need a better hiding place. If there is a next time. This ice is freezing!"   
  
  
  
  
Note;   
No real mice were hurt they were mechanical.   
And the Beasts teammates eventually thawed him out.   
  



End file.
